sketsa Onkey - horny 2
by Raina94
Summary: Setelah kejadian semalam Key mencium Onew karena Horny menonton video yadong dan di tinggal tidur oleh Onew sekarang giliran Onew yang Horny karena Key yang mengerjai nya


Sketsa Onkey-Horny 2

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Gnere :

Romance, darma

Rate :

aMan *liat M nya ajjh yah

Main cast :

Onkey

Summary :

Setelah kejadian Key mencium Onew karena Horny menonton video yadong sekarang giliran Onew yang Horny karena Key

Warrning :

Yaoi BL

A/N :

Sequel dari sektsa Onkey-Horny pertama

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

OnKey

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam di tinggal tidur Onew saat key mencium nya dan dalam keadaan Horny berat saat ini Key benar-benar kesal dengan dubunya itu sampai-sampai Onew di buat binggung oleh Key yang sedari mengacuhkannya.

"Kau kenapa sih baby?" Onew mengekori Key yang sedang memasak didapur. Sejak tadi pagi Onew merasa Key mengacuhkannya.  
Key tidak menjawab dan sibuk dengan masakannya. Key masih kesal dengan Onew semalam yang sulit sekali dibangunkan. Walaupun Key tahu kalau itu bukanlah salah Onew, tapi tetap saja Key kesal.  
"Apa aku punya salah?" ujar Onew lagi, "Baby jawab aku jebal. . . "  
"Diamlah dubu kau berisik sekali," kata Key akhirnya dengan ketus.

"setidaknya katakan apa salahku," Key berbalik menghadap Onew. Mengacungkan spatula nya ke wajah Onew.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun saat aku membangunkanmu semalam?" tanya Key galak.  
"Owh. . . semalam aku ngantuk sekali baby, memangnya ada apa semalam membangunkanku?"  
Key memandang Onew ragu, apa dia harus cerita? Key menatap Onew dan Onew menatap Key binggung tetapi akhirnya Key pun menceritakan kejaian semalam dengan menahan malu dan Rona merah di pipinya.  
"hahahaha, jadi begitu baby, hahahaha," Onew tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika Key selesei bercerita.  
"Dubu Jelek kenapa kau malah menertawakanku, menyebalkan," Key bertambah kesal melihat Onew tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Mungkin dia harus memberi sedikit balasan untuk Onew.

Key menarik kerah baju Onew dan membungkam bibir Onew dengan bibirnya, membuat Onew langsung menghentikan tawanya. Menggigit bibir bawah Onew dan memasukkan lidahnya. Onew segera membalas ciuman Key, menghisap lidah Key.  
Tangan Key bergerak kebawah dan meraba junior Onew. Uh sekarang Onew benar-benra mulai menegang.  
"Baby. . . anghhhhhh. . ." Onew mendesah disela ciumannya ketika dirasa tangan Key meremas juniornya cukup kencang, membuat nya langsung menegang. Key tersenyum, melepas ciumannya dan mendorong Onew.  
"Wae baby?" tanya Onew heran.  
"Seleseikan urusanmu sendiri old man aku mau kekamar," kata Key dengan evil smirk, berjalan meninggalkan Onew menuju benar-benar tidak terima dengan perlakuan Key yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas ketegangan Juniornya itu.  
"yak baby kau harus menyelesaikannya," teriak Onew mengejar Key. Dia sudah sangat tegang dan Key malah pergi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Baby Kau tega dengan diri ku aku tidak mau tau kau hatus bertanggung jawab atas junior ku baby!" ujar Onew yang sudh berada di depan kamarnya  
"SHireo," teriak Key di dalam kamarnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan  
"Buka pintunya baby," teriak Onew  
"SHIREO,"teriak Key yang tak mau kalah

.

.

Setelah lima belas menit, Key keluar dari kamarnya. Dia celingak-celinguk mencari Onew tapi nihil. Mungkin Onew dikamar mandi. Lalu Key berjalan Kedapur. Ingin menyelesaikan acara memasaknya yang tadi sempat terganggu. Namun tiba-tiba Key merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Mau kemana baby?" Key sangat kenal dengan suara ini. Ingin lari tapi Onew memeluk kuat pinggangnya.  
Key bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Onew yang tepat di telinganya. Onew mencium leher Key dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan yang begitu erotis dan membuat Key mendesah kecil

"nnnngggghhh" desah Key tapi Key panik, dia harus bagaimana?  
"Urusan kita belum selesei baby," kata Onew lagi sambil mencium leher Key Kembali kini lebih ganas bahkan Onew sudah mulai menggit kecil menciptakan sebuah karya tanda kepemilikan Onew.  
Key berpikir. Kemudian dia menyikut perut Onew dengan keras

Bugh

"Arghhhh. . . " Onew berteriak dan otomatis pelukannya terlepas. Tanpa mengulur waktu Key langsung melarikan diri dari pelukan Onew.  
"Appo baby kenapa memuluk ku?" kata Onew kesakitan.  
"Salah sendiri, dubu jelek" Key berlari ke dapur namun dengan cepat Onew menangkapnya.  
"yahhh lepaskan aku. . . . . old man!" teriak Key  
"SHIREO" balas Onew

Bugh

Onew menghempaskan Key di sofa mengunci pergekan Key yang berada di bawahnya dan mulai mencium Key dengan Kasar tapi masih terkesan lembut . Key tetap menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Onew Tidak habis akal Onew pun mengigit bibir Key dan bibr Key pun berhasil terbuka Onew tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lidah Bergerak di rongga mulut Key

"nngghh hhhmmm" Desah Key sekarang liat siapa yang tersenyum senang.

Onew kini beralaih ke leher key dan memberi tanda keungguan yang di pasti kan tidak bakal hilang dalam waktu beberapa hari. Sekarang tanggan Key meremas rambut Onew mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses Onew tak mau Kalah dengan Key Onew pun kini menyikap baju Key dan meraba dada rata Key dan mencubir kecil nipple Key

"aaakkkhhh" pekik Key saat Tangan Onew meremas Junior Key yang mulai menggang saat ini Key benar-benar merasakan nikmat

Cklek

Sesorang yang baru saja keluar kamar karena penasaran mendengar suara aneh dari ruang tengah tapi yang di liat adalah Onew dan Key yang sedang bergumul dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan Onew yang sudah setengah naked  
"umma appa ngapain?" ucap Taemin

FIN

Hhahhahhahhaahha *ketawa setan

Saya tau ini tidak H.O.T

Maklumi yah

Makasih juga buat yang udah baca sketsa Onkey yang lain nya

Please Review nya ne

Makasih semuanya

*bowbarengOnKey


End file.
